Redbridge Palace
by M. P. Lux
Summary: A child king is no more than a puppet. To scheme for favor, what else can an abandoned consort do? Two unfortunate lives bound by even more unfortunate circumstances. There can only be one way out. Sasuhina Royal AU


Not enough sasuhina epics out there, so I'm giving my hands a try. Yeah... Royal AU is kinda tricky. I'm borrowing a lot from ancient China, but of course this is fiction when it comes to the bottom of it. While some elements may be historically accurate, much more is not.

Please R&R. If you hate it, tell me why. Constructive criticism is a bonus. If you like it, give me a sign. Even a "hi" review is welcome, since the more reviews I get the more people will actually read this. Thanks and peace.

* * *

The road was pristine and well-maintained, wide enough for several other horse-drawn carriages. Nothing like the ones back home.

"Did you hear? The King's receiving a new consort!"

"Ohh, which lucky family's daughter was chosen?" A young girl watched the silent caravan pass through near the side of the road, eyes wide with an innocence meant only for children.

"Silly girl, don't you see the emblem on those flags?" the child's mother tutted. "On those carriages? It's obviously a beauty from the Hyuuga Kingdom."

As soon as she heard those words, Princess Hinata of the Hyuuga Kingdom twisted the heavily-wrung handkerchief in her hands as if her life depended on it. And sighed. Though spacious enough for four people, the carriage felt tighter and more suffocating than ever.

"Princess, are you alright?" Her personal attendant opted to massage her master's shoulders, a concerned look on her face.

Hinata shook her head, her lips forming a familiar, practiced smile. "I'm f-fine, Moegi. Just a little nervous. I've never been so far away from home before." The moment she said this, the corners of her lips dipped, brow furrowing. Home. That's not right. From now on, this would be her home.

She peeked out the window. Sure enough, she could make out the imposing red bridge in the distance. Just beyond it lay the palace. Once she stepped foot past the gates, she'd be stuck there for the rest of her life.

In fact, if it weren't for the bright colors adorning every carriage, Hinata would have wondered that, rather than a marriage, this silent procession belonged to a funeral instead.

"Tell me, Moegi." Her pale eyes never faltered, staring straight ahead at the approaching red bridge. "Do you believe in miracles?"

Moegi frowned, not quite understanding her master's cryptic words. "Your servant only believes in facts, trusts in truth. The spiritual matters have never interested your servant."

Hinata nodded. "So do I. I'm afraid we have a long road ahead of us."

The palace gates seemed to stretch toward the sky. They cast a long shadow upon the path before it, strikingly different than the brightly-lit roads just beyond. Everything else seemed to pass in a blur like fashion. The green pastures spanning on and on, the prim and proper courtyards. Even the seemingly endless gardens, which on any other occasion, Hinata would have spent the time to admire. Before she knew it, she was seated in the parlor in one of the courtyard wings.

The room could be described in one word: lavish. Gold trim lined the high ceilings, and priceless treasures sat on display all over the room. As a noble princess, Hinata was no stranger to wealth, but this was on a scale like no other.

Besides her personal attendant, there were several other palace maids filtering into the room. All beautiful to boot. An older female servant made her way to the front of the crowd. Although her red eyes and stern appearance was expected, the soft smile on her lips took Hinata aback.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Fire, Princess Hinata. Your servant is called Kurenai, the steward of this Flowering Grace courtyard. The formal wedding ceremony will proceed in two days' time. Please take this occasion to relax and unwind." Kurenai sent a look at a palace maid's way, and the young girl swiftly went off to perform her unsaid duties. "A bath is being prepared this moment. If Your Highness needs anything, please call for me or any of these maids. Here, from left to right, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. These are your first rank maids. The rest are second rank, and the ones you do not see at this moment work menial labor." She bowed. "If there is no need, your servant will return to other duties."

"Wait." Something gnawed at Hinata, something dark and frightened. "His Majesty the King… How many consorts reside in the royal harem?"

The soft smile froze for a moment, before smoothing over. If Hinata had not been studying the woman, she would have missed it.

"Including Your Highness, four. Four consorts. Your servant bids her leave."

Hinata watched Kurenai go, a sinking sensation in her heart. Seeing her master's strained expression, Moegi said, "Princess, please don't be sad! I'm sure His Majesty will like you best!"

"Silly girl. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this marriage. You don't have to try and make me feel better." She signaled for Moegi to come closer. "In this palace, we need to be extremely careful. One wrong word, one step out of line, and we may be bringing disaster for Father King and all of Hyuuga. This marriage alliance between two nations depends on me. I have no right to be sad."

Two days seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye.

Because she was not to be the queen, rather than gold, Hinata's bridal gown and accessories shone a sparkling silver. They were heavy to say so the least, weighing down on her like a burden. Then again, that was not so far from the truth.

The sun started to descend from the sky. Hinata felt restless and uncomfortable, shifting often in her seat to bring forth some sort of ease. She still had not been called to the main hall and had been waiting since the morning for the wedding ceremony to begin.

"Princess, could there have been a mistake?" asked Moegi.

Hinata brought a finger to her lips and Moegi immediately covered her own with her hands. "Do not address me as princess anymore. After today, I will be Lady Hinata. Understood?"

"Yes! But don't Your Highness think it's strange we've been waiting for so long?"

"The ceremony is ready when the king is ready. We shouldn't question it any further."

Although Hinata said this, it wasn't as if she weren't curious herself. _What could be causing this wait? It can't be that the king forgot, could it?_

"Lady Hinata, please enter the palanquin for the wedding ceremony!" shouted a servant from outside the courtyard.

Hinata and Moegi shared a look and the maid wasted no time in escorting her master to the palanquin.

"To depart!" shouted the same servant.

As they neared the main hall, Hinata sucked in a breath, trying to calm her heart, trying to ignore the soft shaking of the palanquin. Then, stillness. She could hear Moegi's voice from outside. "Mistress, we have arrived."

_Don't be afraid. I can't be afraid._ She stepped out.

If her own courtyard was considered luxurious, then the main hall was the palace of gods! Hinata tore her gaze away from the towering pillars of red mahogany, the bejeweled walls. Such wide-eyed staring would have been unseemly for a person of such noble heritage as herself. Luckily, her silver headdress hid her wandering gaze.

She did not dare to peek at the king's face. One small slight, and it could mean war between their nations. A war they very well could not afford. Hinata clutched her hands into trembling fists. From her lowered gaze, she could make out the tail of dark ceremonial robes, golden dragons adorning every inch. If Hinata didn't know any better, she would have thought they'd come alive any minute now.

"So this is the princess from Hyuuga." A boyish voice, at the cusp of puberty. It shocked her, and she couldn't help but look up.

Adding to Hinata's astonishment, the voice belonged to a boy not much older than her own fifteen years of age. His dark eyes were deep and profound, his features undeniably handsome. All this time, Hinata had thought she was marrying a man decades older than she.

The boy—no, king—smiled. But the smile did not quite meet his eyes. "This King is tired. We will return to Our quarters." He turned away with a swish of his robes.

"There is no need for you to attend."


End file.
